Silent Requiem
by The Doctor 9
Summary: Nearly a year has passed since Joseph woke up from his coma, throwing himself and his sons into training, Athena and Nea'lot reunite with the rest of the family, but it doesn't go smoothly. And soon they find themselves involved in a new conflict. But the question is, has their luck finally run out? Sequel to Project Descendant, By The Doctor 9 and Warrior of Spectra.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the new story. Now if any of you want to catch up, you can read some our our continuing adventures on Warrior of Spectra's account. But as for now, here is Silent Requiem.**

* * *

The woman was human, at least in appearance; her hair was silver in color, unbraided and stretched down past her shoulders and towards the middle of her back. She wore a black hooded trench coat with silver markings across the shoulders and edges of her coat, sewn onto the left shoulder of her sleeve was a silver dragoness insignia. Resting in a sheath strapped to her back was a long eight foot straight sword with a crimson jewel on the pommel of the handle.

Despite her face being shadowed by the hood of her coat, one could notice a crimson glow coming from where her eyes would be.

Standing atop a waterfall of a lush and beautiful forest region alien to humans, the woman chuckled to herself as she looked up at receding sun.

"Only ten days to go…" The woman said. "Until the end…"

…

A brilliant flash of spectral light filled the forests in the region of the Omaticaya, miles from the Na'vi clan's hometree. In the center of that light, stood a human man.

As the light died, the man looked up at the trees from behind a black metal skull mask that completely covered his face. The eyes of the mask were mechanical lenses, that increased the wearer's vision. To any person, with the mask's sick grin, the mask would strike terror into the heart of the wearer's foes…giving him the face of death.

The woman wore a dark grey robe, with the hood over his head. Strapped to his side was a sword resting in it's sheath, the hilt was made of quick silver and had a dragon insignia engraved on the hilt of the blade and a sapphire jewel on it's pommel. Strapped to his back was a mechanical crossbow, while strapped to his chest were to pistols, of unknown human design.

The man scanned the area around him, looking at the trees. From behind the mask, the lenses of the mask produced a display which read:

**"Days until "The Arrival": 76 hours, 14 minutes and 34 seconds"**

"Not long…" The man muttered in an expressionless tone.

In a flash of speed, the man vanished…

…..

"You know he's going to try and kill you."

"You've been telling me that for nine months."

"But it's true."

"I know."

"But you're acting so calm!"

"What do you expect me to do?"

"At least…I don't know…"

"Athena…"

"You don't know my dad like I do!"

"Athena…!"

"When he finds out…"

"Athena!"

"WHAT!?" Athena screamed at her boyfriend from her side of their camp fire, bolting up, her fists clinched.

Nea'lot still sitting down calmly looking up at his girlfriend as she stared at him with a combination of anger and worry. Athena, realizing what she did, slowly sat back down and hugged her knees to her chest. Athena placed her head in the palm of her hands.

Nea'lot walked over to his girlfriend-unofficial mate and placed a loving arm around her. Athena scooted closer to Nea'lot and buried her head into his chest.

"He'll try and kill you…" Athena muttered.

"I know…" Nea'lot whispered. "I'll deal with it when the time comes…you just keep calm…for both your sakes."

Nea'lot slowly placed his hand over Athena's abdomen, which was slightly swollen.

Athena nodded.

"Get some sleep, okay?" Nea'lot whispered to his lover. "I'll be in the tent in a moment…"

Athena nodded quietly and slowly got up and walked over to the tent that had been both Nea'lot and Athena's shelter for the past eleven months. Before she opened the flap, Athena looked at Nea'lot, whose eyes still remained focused on the camp fire they had set, and slowly she stepped into the tent.

Nea'lot closed his eyes softly.

Eleven months ago he and Athena had left for their supposedly one year trip. They travelled from Athena's native home in the forest region of Pandora, towards the plains, all the way to the Eastern Na'vi clans of the sea. Their love for one another had only gotten stronger since those months, and neither regretted it.

For Nea'lot, this was the first time he had ever lived in a peaceful environment. For a majority of his life, he lived in the post Apocalyptic future, watching all of his friends, family and past lover die. But after the defeat of Chaos, Nea'lot made his home in the home reality of Joseph Augustine, the bio-engineered human with the power over lightning and electricity.

After proving he was capable of taking care of Joseph's daughter, Athena, and that he was worthy to be Athena's lover, Nea'lot thought he had the warrior's approval…but three months into Nea'lot and Athena's journey…IT happened…

Now Athena was fretting since the two were finally returning to her home.

Now all Nea'lot could do, was remain calm…and hope Joseph wouldn't kill him first without explaining.

With a deep sigh, Nea'lot proceeded to extinguish the fire and walk into his and Athena's tent. When he entered, Athena was already asleep, her mutant bone armor removed. Nea'lot slowly laid down next to his lover, and gently placed an arm around her, placing his hand over her abdomen, as he slowly drifted to sleep.

No matter what happened tomorrow…one thing was certain: He and Athena did not regret anything.

* * *

Joseph's POV

It had been eleven months since I had seen Athena and Nea'lot last, they sometimes sent messages in the form of letters that the clans delivered. Either way It would be nice to see my daughter again. But I had been keeping myself busy over the past months. First off, I used the time to spend with Tsu'ken and Ke'lik and Sil'Kana. Actually the funny thing is that after I woke up from my coma, me and Sil did a lot of catching up, for about a week. Needless to say she was very happy at the fact that I had returned, and she was also more then satisfied with what happened afterwards.

Needless to say, the rest of the clan had trouble sleeping at nights with all the sounds we made. But enough about that, anyway I was currently putting Ke'lik and Tsu'ken through some intense training.

"Did you boys get soft since I was last around?!" I yelled as I was currently having them walk on their hands with ankle weights, while balancing boulders on their feet.

"No! It's just that the last time we had a good fight was back when we went to save you!" Ke'lik said as I smirked.

"Oh? Maybe we should have a battle right here and now." I said as I drew Hell Hound's fang as Tsu'ken cursed at his brother.

"Way to go Ke'lik, looks like we are going to be crawling back home after we get our asses kicked." Tsu'ken said as Ke'lik smirked.

"Come on, I know you have been dying for a good fight." He said as Tsu'ken slowly nodded his head.

"True, fine lets do this." He said as I formed Samurai style armor and got into a stance.

"Come at me!" I yelled as they charged, and the battle began.

* * *

TEN MINUTES LATER: third person POV

"Oh god...it hurts so much.." Tsu'ken said as they were crawling back home alright.

The worst part was that their father didn't take the ankle weights off of them, so they were going slower then usual. Meanwhile Joseph was up ahead watching them crawl back while he was reading a novel called The way of kings.

"Oh please, you boys have been through tougher training then that." Joseph said as he was making sure that they were not falling behind.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt each time." Ke'lik said as Joseph rolled his eyes.

"Relax, regeneration should be kicking in soon." He said as he was right.

Their regeneration was starting to work its magic, although they were still limping a bit. Their father had been training them nearly every day ever since Athena and Nea'lot went on their little trip. Luckily both Emma and Alyara had come to visit them every once in awhile, so they still got to see their girlfriends every now and then. Which while the clan found it nice how they acted, they also somehow got annoyed because they would still pull pranks at times. You think those girls would keep them occupied most of the time, but nope they still managed to pull a few pranks every now and then. What most people didn't know was that the girls were helping them with their escapades.

"Dad, I don't get it, why is that you were in a coma, but you can still beat us up like you used to?" Ke'lik asked as Joseph just looked at them.

"Simple, I was fighting spirits while I was in a coma." He said as Tsu'ken and Ke'lik looked at each other with 'are you crazy' looks.

"Yeah right, spirit warriors, I may believe a lot of things Dad, but thats a little too much." Ke'lik said as he rolled his eyes.

"Believe it or not, its the truth, and I don't know about you two, but dinner is pretty important to me, so you might want to pick it up." Joseph said as he disappeared in a shock flash.

"Did he just leave us here?" Tsu'ken asked as Ke'lik facepalmed.

"Great, he wants us to run all the way back home with these weights still attached." Ke'lik said as Tsu'ken raised an eyebrow.

"We could always use shock flash." He said as Ke'lik shook his head.

"Nope, he wants this to be a hard training exercise, so chances are if we use shock flash, he'll just make us fight him again, and I don't know about you, but I prefer a break from sparring with Dad for awhile." Ke'lik said as Tsu'ken nodded.

"Man, when is Athena going to come home? Maybe then she could help us fight him." He said as his brother just nodded.

"Makes me wonder how Nea'lot is doing too, remember when Athena use to break his nose all the time?" Tsu'ken asked as Ke'lik laughed.

"Oh yeah! That was funny as hell! Well at least for us, Nea'lot didn't like it so much." Ke'lik said as they were both thinking back to when they first met Nea'lot.

"Or how about the time when Athena was starting to get posessive over him when that red haired woman came along, I saw that all the time in Norm's old movies, but never in real life." Tsu'ken said as they were once again laughing.

Sure that red haired woman tried to kill them at one point, but to be honest it was in the past and didn't really bother them anymore.

"I miss those two, It makes me wonder what they are doing right now?" Ke'lik asked as Tsu'ken looked up in the sky.

"Who knows? But I guarantee you they're having fun somewhere." Tsu'ken said as Ke'lik sighed.

"I kind of miss Alyara." Ke'lik said as his brother only nodded in agreement.

"They usually tend to visit as often as they can, but they haven't done so in a week...think we're getting too clingy?" Tsu'ken asked as Ke'lik looked at him weird.

"Bro...did you just use a human term to describe us? Come on...we're not clingy...Right? I mean sure we don't like to be away from them very long, but that doesn't mean we're clingy." He said as he was starting to get worried.

"Relax, maybe they're caught up in something. After all they both wanted to up their training, although Emma was pissed that you gave them those soldier pills." Tsu'ken said as Ke'lik rubbed the back of his head.

"It's not like they were harmful or addicting, and Norm improved on them! Although to be honest, it still takes a while for the adrenaline to wear off." Ke'lik said as he rememebered the effects of those pills.

"Whatever, lets get some food." Tsu'ken said as he and his brother were now running back to Home Tree as fast as they could, the day's worries long behind them.

* * *

Sigrun's POV:

One day on Pandora, and I already hate it here.

It wasn't like back home where it was nice, cold and snowy. It was the middle of the summer when I arrived on the famous forest world that had fascinated so many human lives, but also the bitterness of many marines and businessmen.

Even though I have to admit the world was beautiful, the heat was what made me lose love for it…at least until the sun went down and the moon rose up to take it's place. That's when the coolness of the air made life SO refreshing.

I sat in the mess hall of Hell's Gate, pocking at my food…listening to the former scientists of the RDA, now residents of Pandora, talking amongst themselves. I was one of the newest arrivals via the Valkyria shuttle that brought new people to Pandora to live. With the RDA no longer having much power over a marine security ops or black ops assignments to terrorize the populace of the planet, it was safe for civilians to come to Pandora…

But of course all wasn't quite as peaceful as the civilians of Earth wanted to believe. Not with the RDA still attempting to reclaim their "Property." Of Pandora and force retribution on the Na'vi inhabitants.

Most of the Hells Gate inhabitants were weary of me…new arrival who came packing with several weapons. Could you blame them though?

But of course their concern was not my priority, especially when it came to my request to travel to the Omaticaya…

Which my request was "Kindly" turned down.

Well to bad for the lead authorities, Trudy and Norm Spellman, that I wasn't good with taking "No" lightly…especially when I have a…record of "Sneaking" out.

So while I was busy pocking at my food…I was eagerly waiting for everyone to go to bed…

Then, once everyone was asleep…I could finally carry out my task at hand…and see Michael again…

Michael…how far have you fallen since Claire's death?

I only hope I'm not to late…


	2. Introductions and Trouble

Meanwhile back on earth

In an unknown location

...

The man sat back and watched the training session of his subordinates. Truth was he was bored of being locked away in this training facility. There was no use for them anymore, the world was rotting, its natural resources depleted, and there was no point in having a war that they knew they could win easily. Ever since the governments started manufacturing their own biological weapons programs, all that had happened was the earth going into a massive cold war. It frustrated the old man, knowing that there was no battle to be held on the planet. He felt...obsolete.

"You're keeping yourself open too much child." The old man said to an individual wearing some sort of helmet wielding a hammer.

"Shut it old man! You're not the one who has to battle this infuriating woman!" The younger man growled out as a woman was currently attacking him with a shortsword.

"You could have ended this awhile ago and just used your abilities if you wanted to." The woman stated with cold dead eyes as she stared at the man.

"Bah! And take all the fun out of the fight?! Never! Besides, you're not worthy to face me at my best!" He said as the woman only narrowed her eyes in response.

"Arrogance will get you killed Thor." She said as the man grabbed her by the throat and threw her into the wall.

"Yet I still beat you Freya." He said as he walked away and sat down next to the old man in the chair.

"Disappointed?" The old man stated as Thor merely laid his head back.

"I am too used to fighting everyone else in this damn facility, there is no real challenge anymore, none at all!" Thor said as he was going crazy not having a good fight.

"Oh look, is the big man getting all worked up again?" Two voices taunted as Thor glared at the two individuals who entered the room.

"Shut up Loki, at least I don't rely on illusions and cheap tricks to do my battles, as for you Tyr, don't you share my opinion?" Thor said to the taller of the two.

"That I do brother, but there is no point in getting excited for battle if there is no battle worthy of our time." Tyr stated as he took a seat at a table full of food.

"What's the point of all this training? Ever since they tried to reboot Project Olympus, they haven't even let us out of here!" A man stated as he flew down from his perch on the ceiling.

"What are you complaining about Fafnir? You and Fenrir seem to have taken a liking to the easy life." The old man said as he stepped into the light. Revealing a man with long grey hair and a beard, but with eyes that while they seem cold, one could also see that he was observing everyone and everything.

"Trust me father, we do not particulary enjoy this easy life, of course we enjoy the living in luxury, but when all you can do everyday is train and wait to be called out for war, you go a little bit...crazy." Fafnir said as he folded his leathery wings back onto his back.

"Well, well, well, looks like I arrived just in time." A woman wearing a business suit said as she entered the room.

"Oh well if it isn't our host? What is it this time? Further tests? Oh! You want to see how we're doing! No! You came because you finally succumbed to my charms!" Loki said as the woman just smirked at him.

"Sorry, but even if I was interested, you're a bit too slimy for my tastes." She said as Loki grumbled in a corner.

"What is it you want Mrs. Arnettna?" Odin asked as she simply handed him a folder.

"What's this? More pointless reading material?" He asked as he looked it over.

"Anything but, I figure you will know what to do, so I will leave you to discuss it with them." She said as Odin sat back down and looked over the folder he had been given, and sure enough a smile started to form on his lips.

"Well well, Thor, go get Fenrir, I want everyone in here for this." Odin said as Thor nodded and disappeared in a flash of light.

Shortly after, another man who was around seven feet tall with a hood over his face entered the room with Thor. They all gathered around Odin, their leader in order to hear what was to come next.

"My Friends, we all have just been sitting here waiting to prove ourselves, however recent circumstances have made such a thing impossible, and it is obvious that we do not have a war in which we can show that we are the best there is." Odin said as everyone was listening.

"But, opportunity has come as a gift indeed, But it is not here on this earth, a regular war on this planet would do us no good, no we need a much grander war, a war that will trescend the heavens, and make hell itself tremble at our wrath! I ask of you now, do you wish to follow me, do you wish for war as I do? Do you need to feel the thrill of battle?!" Odin yelled as everyone gave an approving roar, aside from Fenrir, who was remaining calm.

"Very well, then War is what you shall receive! Tomorrow, we leave for Pandora!" Odin stated as they roared again.

They knew about the RDA failing to reobtain the planet, even after manufacturing super soldiers, they were repelled each time by the angel of pandora. Otherwise known as Zeus.

"Oh and Thor, I believe you will want this." Odin said as he threw an envelope at Thor.

Thor opened it and read the contents, and soon you could see a smile spread across his face, but not a smile of psychotic happiness, more like a cocky smirk.

"Ah...the battle I have anticipated ever since I was old enough to train, soon Joseph Augustine, we will have a grand battle! And we will see who is superior, The Norse God of thunder, or the Greek God of Thunder!" Thor said as he swung his hammer at a wall, causing it to crumble.

Oh he would enjoy this war indeed.

* * *

Sigrun:

The Samson touched down a few yards from the Omaticaya clan's hometree. Even from where I stood, with the surrounding trees around myself and the other three Avatar Drivers, including Norm Spellman, I could see the tree rise into the sky…a beautiful sight indeed. I wish I could have seen more trees like this back at home.

But with my duties, there was little time for that…especially after my dad's execution when I was three.

As I stepped off the Samson, I felt the bottoms of my shows crunch the grass beneath me. I stepped ahead of my companions, I felt the weight of my backpack slightly apply pressure, but the weight was no challenge.

"Hey! Haldorson!" I heard Norm call out to me, I slowly turned to face the leader of the Avatar recruits…he was more of a nuisance than anything.

I stepped over to him, occasionally my Avatar's tail brought me off balance…looks like there was more to this tail than aesthetic appearances. After regaining my composure, I walked up to Norm, noticing how he was having difficulty with a bag. I helped him lift it up, and place it over my shoulder.

"You know," I said calmly. "Back home, no one has this much difficulty with lifting a bag."

Norm rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, not everyone of us were born to a Viking descended family."

"I told you it was complicated, we're not…"

"I know," Norm said, stopping me. "You're not Scandinavian, I get it."

He turned to the others, two men, who were ready.

"Alright, let's get moving…you'll get your tasks once we arrive at Hometree." Norm said, walking ahead of everyone in the direction of Hometree.

I placed a hand over my hip, and shook my head, unimpressed. My eight year old little brother back at home would be a better leader than him…and my brother is a nuisance…this guy is on a whole different level of annoyance…partly due to the lack of trust, and little to no information on my family…which I mentioned was "Complicated".

With my mental ranting of Spellman over, I followed him and the others.

Unknown to them, my task had begun.

…

"This is not going to end well, you know that…" Athena said, her arms wrapped around Nea'lot's abdomen while they rode Nea'lot's Turok, Blaze. The sight of Hometree was getting closer and closer by the minute. In only a few minutes, the couple would be home.

"So you've said." Nea'lot said under his breath, not wanting to make his lover even more stressed as she was.

Athena's head rested on Nea'lot's shoulder, her breathing was uneven, and anxious. Anxiety filled her mind as they got closer to her home. Her grip tightened.

"It will be fine Athena…I promise." Nea'lot said. "Just…do not get in the middle alright?"

"But…"

"Alright?!" Nea'lot said, firmly.

Athena sighed, and nodded.

"Fine…" She said.

With that, Blaze began his ascent to the ground, many of the Omaticaya recognized the young Turok and it's rider. When the young Turok landed, he raised his wings, stretching them. With that, Nea'lot dismounted his loyal Turok, held out his hand, and helped Athena climb down from his Turok. When Athena was on the ground, she looked out at her home she hadn't been to for almost a year. She smiled softly, brushing a strand of her hair out of her line of sight.

"What I love most…is that this place never changes." Athena said.

"Something we'll enjoy together." Nea'lot said, gripping Athena's hand, and kissing her cheek. "Alright…let's see your family…they're proble dying to see you again."

With that, the couple made their way through the gathering crowd of Na'vi men, women and children…but many noticed Athena's swollen abdomen…which led to a collection of silent gasps.

Everyone realized just what kind of danger the young male warrior was in…at the hands of Joseph.

* * *

Joseph's POV

After doing my exercise for the day, I found myself relaxing at hometree. To be honest, the atmosphere seemed to have changed ever since I had woken up from my coma. Not just because of the amount of time that had passed, but also how much Athena, Tsu'ken and Ke'lik had changed. I missed a lot of their life when I was in that coma, and for some reason I had been doubting my abilities as a father lately. They all turned out fine, but thinking back, did I make the right decisions? Training my children to be warriors at a young age?

When they were little, and other kids would be off playing with toys carved by the carpenters, they would be at home training with me. I don't know why, but I felt guilty? Did I take away their entire childhood, no I couldn't have, I know for a fact that they had happy memories, but, once again, I was having trouble recalling memories that weren't from their training...why couldn't I remember. For the love of Eywa, my memory had been scrambled ever since I woke up.

"I don't know, why am I thinking about this?" I asked myself as I heard two people approaching.

"Dad? Who are you talking to?" Tsu'ken asked as Ke'lik was right next to him walking up.

"Eh, just some thoughts of an old man." I said not wanting to bother them with the trivial nonsense I was thinking of.

"Come on Dad, you're hardly old." Ke'lik said as he sat down close to me.

"Sometimes it feels like I've been around a lot longer then I have been boys." I said as I remembered the arena in the spirit world, and how long I had been fighting there.

Then again, how long had I been there? To be honest, I didn't even know anymore, the whole thing became routine, and it was like I could no longer keep track of the time. And eventually it didn't seem to matter anymore. I just shook my head of the thoughts as my sons looked towards me. Ke'lik looked to Tsu'ken as if he wanted to ask a question, but Tsu'ken shook his head and motioned to Ke'lik to ask a question.

"Dad...you're not still worried about Athena and Nea'lot are you?" He asked as I found myself frowning.

"I'm not worried, those two are capable on their own." I said as I started to sharpen my old friend, Hell Hound's fang.

"You know thats not what we meant...you don't trust him do you?" Tsu'ken asked as I sighed.

"I'm indifferent." I said, I honestly couldn't say I trusted him, but at the same time I couldn't say that I didn't trust him.

"Dad, we know you're worried about Athena, but you got to trust us, you can trust Nea'lot, he would never do anything to harm Athena." Ke'lik said as Tsu'ken added on to his brothers words.

"Back when you were in a coma, he saved our lives back when we went on that quest to save you, we would trust Nea'lot with our lives." He said as I stood up.

"I should have been there, shouldn't have let this fucking sickness get the best of me." I said as they were surprised, I hadn't cursed in a long time.

"Dad it wasn't your fault, there was no way you could have prevented that." Ke'lik said as I snapped a little.

"It still happened now didn't it?!" I yelled as they flinched a bit.

I leaned up against a tree as I breathed out a little, the adrenaline was still coursing through my veins, what was going on? Why was I feeling so angry at myself lately?

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have yelled like that." I said as they nodded.

"It's okay Dad...we're used to getting yelled at like that during training anyway." Ke'lik said in a joking manner, but he stopped chuckling when he saw me flinch again.

Just another thing to remind me of the thoughts I was having moments ago...did I make the wrong decision.

"Dad? You okay?" Tsu'ken said as I just shook my head of the thoughts.

"Hm? Oh yeah, just was staring off into space." I said as they looked at me with concern. But that was soon interrupted by a Na'vi boy running through the field.

"Mr. Joseph! Mr. Joseph!" Atemala said as he came up to me.

"Yes Atem? What is it?" I asked as he smiled.

"It's your daughter! Lady Athena has returned!" He said with a bit of a blush as I chuckled.

Atemala had a bit of a kid crush on her ever since he came across Athena training when he was about four, it didn't bother me because I knew that he was way too young for her, and the kid saw me as his hero.

"Well then boy, I think its time I say Kaltxi to my little girl then isn't it? What do you say boys?" I said as I was not only referring to Atemala, but to my sons.

"Do you need to ask?! It will be nice to see Athena and Nea'lot again." Ke'lik said as Tsu'ken was looking off into the distance at his sister.

"Uhm, Ke'lik...does Athena look a little...different to you? He whispered to his brother, so I could not hear them.

"Well, her stomach seems to be a little bit larger but...uh oh...You don't think?" He whispered with a panicked look on his face, but I was looking for my daughter.

"No...No...they wouldn't have. I'm sure its nothing." He said as they started to walk towards their sister.

"Theres my daughter!" I said as I flashed towards them and picked her up in a hug.

"DAD!" She said with a laugh as I could still pick her up like a little girl.

I smiled, there was nothing that could spoil this moment.

* * *

**THIRD PERSON**

Unfortunately: that moment was spoiled...upon Joseph finally breaking the hug he gave his daughter and was about to address her lover, Nea'lot…until the older warrior's eyes diverted to his daughter's abdomen…noticing it was swollen and round…Questions circled through Joseph's head. Judging on the way her abdomen was…it almost looked like as if Athena was…

Pregnant…

When the word pregnant finally circled through his mind, upon thinking that, he heard Sil'kana gasp after she hugged her daughter. The gasp was neither a gasp of anger or happiness…it was out of shock.

"Athena…" Sil'kana gasped as she let go of her daughter.

Athena, now noticing everyone's eyes from everyone in the entire clan, as in all of her friends, rivals, family…EVERYONE, was looking at her. Ranging from Jake, Neytiri, the Avatar drivers…EVERYONE!

The former maiden looked at the ground, not wanting to look at the eyes of her clan. Not sure what to do. But she felt herself calm when she felt the familiar touch of her lover's hand gently squeeze her shoulder. Nea'lot leaned close to her left ear.

"You're not going through this ordeal alone…" He whispered softly. He patted her should once, and stood in between Athena and Joseph, who had seemingly recovered from his shock, and was storming up to the two. "Joseph…I guess there is no point in…"

Nea'lot never finished that sentence, as Joseph's fist collided with the younger Na'vi's jaw, making a loud smack upon impact, sending Nea'lot to the ground painfully on his back. Nea'lot groaned softly, clinching his teeth together as a crimson stream of blood rolled down the side of his lips.

"Nea'lot!" Athena screamed, attempting to rush for her lover, only to feel both of her brothers Shock Flash behind her, holding her back, afraid that if she got involved…then she would not be the only one hurt…but the little one she carried inside her.

Joseph leaned down and grasped the teenager's throat and forced him up to his feet, while still clasping his throat tightly, the two males looked into each other's eyes, Joseph glaring into Nea'lot's calm eyes. The younger male did not grab Joseph's arm in desperation to make him stop like most of Joseph's enemies would when they pleaded to him to let them go. Nea'lot merely stood, looking calmly into Joseph's eyes, breathing through his nose in a calm pace.

"What! Did! You! DO!" Joseph growled, each word sounding more tense and dangerous than the last.

Nea'lot replied. "You already know the answer to that...yes…she's pregnant."

"I trusted you to look after her!" Joseph growled. By this point, anyone who wanted to break the standoff up had lost all courage to…no one dared make a move…they could only watch helplessly as the younger male and the respected warrior stared at each other. "And she comes back! PREGNANT!"

"I'm the father…" Nea'lot replied. "To make it clear, JosephAugustine…I knew perfectly well what you would do…if you intend to frighten me, let me tell you something sir…" Nea'lot slowly grabbed hold of Joseph's wrist, and Joseph felt Nea'lot firmly grasp it. Nea'lot's eyes hardened. "I've seen the face of death before…I won't cower or beg for mercy or ask for forgiveness. During these months…we've worked through our tensions and have accepted the reality or our actions…we regret nothing."

Joseph chuckled darkly at this and smirked.

"Nice speech kid…" Joseph responded. He then proceeded to throw Nea'lot to the ground, hard. "But I don't fall for speeches very easily."

Nea'lot slowly looked up to Joseph, a fearless look still firmly in his eyes.

"I don't care if you believe me or not…" Nea'lot said. "I looked after her…I protected her like you asked. I did not force anything on her…she was just as willing as I was that night…"

"YOU GOT HER PREGNANT!" Joseph roared, stepping forward.

"DADDY!" Athena yelled, noticing that look in her father's eyes. "STOP IT! Blame me! Don't hurt him!"

"Athena!" Nea'lot said, briefly looking at Athena, who looked at Nea'lot. "Stay out of this…"

"Do as he says," Joseph said, stepping closer to him. His hand reaching for Hell's Hound Fang…it was clear now that Joseph had every intention to harm the former host of Armageddon.

Nea'lot slowly got to his feet, reaching for his Broad Sword, Twilight, and his short sword. He was ready to defend himself.

Joseph drew his dagger, which was long and sharp. In a flash of speed, Joseph rushed at Nea'lot, ready to attack his "son in law". But as the two's broad swords were about to lock, a blue streak of speed rushed in between the two.

What happened next, no one saw for sure, but they heard a loud buzzing noise ring out and finally the sound of metal supposedly striking metal. When all of the clan members saw what happened…everyone saw a female Avatar Driver inbetween Joseph and Nea'lot.

The woman wielded a mechanical axe like weapon, but the edges of the axe revealed to have glowing blue edges of light…that was solid? While the rest of the large two handed axe was made of metal, the Hardened Light served as the sharp edges of the axe. No one, not even Joseph, the Avatar team of Jake Sully had seen a weapon advanced like that.

The woman had blocked Hell's hound Fang with the Hard Light blade of her axe, using the butt of her axe to keep Nea'lot at arm's length. But the woman wasn't unscathed.

Joseph's knife had stabbed through the woman's palm, but it was clear she held up her hand as a way to block the knife. But to the amazement of many veteran warriors, the woman did not wince or look affected by her being stabbed in the palm.

The woman glared at Joseph firmly. It was clear she was unimpressed by the super human's actions.

"You know…" Sigrun said to Joseph, her tone calm, holding no indication of pain. "Most fathers would be happy that they're going to become a grandfather."

After pulling her hand from the blade of the knife, Sigrun pushed both men away from each other and slowly looked at her hand with an amused look as she looked up at both men and walked away, avoiding the shocked glance of her team. Joseph's attention went to Athena, who looked in relief at Nea'lot…

Joseph felt his anger boil. Looking in the younger male's direction, he held his hand up and pointed at Nea'lot.

"Don't expect this to be over! Boy!" Joseph said, storming towards Hometree…an aura of suppressed fury boiling inside. He needed another sword to take his anger out on a few targets in the forest…he didn't want to look at the boy right now.

After sparing one last glance, he noticed his daughter breaking the hold her brothers had on her and rushed to Nea'lot, hugging him tightly. Nea'lot slowly wrapped his arms around Athena, and hugged her tightly, whispering to her, trying to keep her calm and briefly kissing the side of her face.

Joseph growled as he turned away, and walked into hometree.

"You know…" The voice of the same girl who intercepted his attack said to him. Joseph turned to his right, noticing the girl leaning against a small tree in the Hometree. She was wrapping bandages around her hand, still clearly not affected by the pain…yet. "Back where I come from, girls got married at the age of fourteen or fifteen, and got pregnant soon after. Much like the girls of Norse cultures. Judging on your daughter, it could have been A LOT worse…plus, she doesn't seem to regret it."

Joseph made no comment, still looking at her hand, now completely wrapped in tight bangages. The woman noticed this and grinned and held the hand up.

"What? You think because I'm human I can't ignore a simple stab wound to the hand? Where I come from, in the heat of battle, we shut out the pain. No super powers required." The woman replied. She slowly strapped her mechanical axe, the glowing blue edges of hard light vanishing, to her back and held out her unwounded hand, offering Joseph to shake it and smiled. "The names Sigrun."

* * *

Joseph's POV

After introducing myself to Sigrun, I stormed off into the forest, I needed to blow off some steam. While I was impressed with Sigrun being able to ignore pain like that, I was still pissed off. My daughter came back pregnant! I trusted that boy to keep her safe, and while he did do that, that doesn't mean he could mate with my daughter.

"You knew this was coming." The rational part of my brain said as I just blocked it out.

"Pregnant...Pregnant, how the hell do I deal with this?" I asked myself as I cut some trees to tiny bits.

Normally due to the fact that I had been assimilated into Na'vi culture, we weren't supposed to destroy the trees, but luckily I had my own training area in the woods were the plants and trees could take all sorts of punishment and just keep coming back. So luckily it wasn't like I was killing off a whole part of the world. Otherwise that would be bad.

Anyone passing by would see the lightning storm brewing in the sky above, almost as if there was a small hurricane over land, or a violent tempest sweeping across the land that was contained in a single area. Anyone of the Na'vi clans knew that it was a bad idea to get near that storm in the middle. Especially during the times when I just needed to let it go every once in awhile.

However, there was one person who braved the storm each time.

My Mate Sil'Kana.

"Joseph..." She said as I stopped what I was doing and looked at her.

She had a neutral look on her face as she crossed her arms.

"We need to talk." She said as I sighed.

"Is this about what happened a few minutes ago?" I asked as she nodded.

"Look, I know how you're feeling, but I think you over reacted." She said as I knew this was going to get brought up.

"Sil...I trusted him to look after her, and he got her pregnant, no offense, but that could render her and the baby vulnerable, what if something happens to her?" I asked as she grabbed my arm.

"I know you're not happy, but she has obviously been pregnant for a little while now, and he has been looking after her, maybe we should just settle down a bit before we threaten to kill anyone." She said referring to me attacking Nea'lot.

"Sil...shes just so young, and what do we know about this boy?" I said as she looked at me again with that calculating look.

"Just like we were? I was only a few years older then Athena when we first met, and as I recall we didn't know anything about you either." She said as I scratched my head, that was not a good example.

"Besides, I seem to remember a certain man looking forward to being a grandfather some day." She said with a slight smile, but once again I found myself getting lost in my own thoughts.

This all traced back to the thoughts I was having earlier, whether or not I was suited to be a grandfather. I shook my head trying to rid myself of the thoughts, but they stayed there in the back of my head. I couldn't just shake them that easily. I turned back to my mate as I looked into her eyes.

"If you're trying to make me like the boy, Its not going to work." I said as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"I'm not saying you should like him right away, I'm just saying, Our daughter obviously cares about him...don't you think it would be better to be a little bit more friendly, rather then acting like a human father waiting on the porch with a shotgun?" She asked as I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You've been watching movies with Norm again haven't you?" I asked as she nodded.

"I found myself fascinated with those old movies...even more so when I see you acting like some of the fathers in those movies." She said as I chuckled a little bit at that.

"Look, I'm not saying that you should accept Nea'lot with open arms right now, But I am asking you to at least give him a chance...after all my mother gave you a chance." She said as I looked at her strangely.

"Wait a second, didn't your mother love me because I saved your family from D'etat?" I asked as she looked away a bit.

"Oh she did, but frankly she was still weary of you, its not everyday a man with wings comes from the sky and spends time with your daughter isn't it?" She said as I face palmed.

Well that was certainly an interesting revelation.

"Besides, some news to put you in a good mood, I hear Emily and the others might visit soon, you always like those times." She said as she stood up.

"Please Joseph, just give the boy a chance, if not for me, do it for Athena, Eywa knows she needs a father figure more then ever during this time." She said as I looked towards the trees.

Sil was right...she almost always was.


End file.
